Ryu and Jaiden's Date Night
by Storm48
Summary: A short story of Ryu Dragonis and Jaiden Carmel's date night.


**Just a quick little short story about my OC(Ryu Nura) and a friend on deviantART OC(Jaiden Carmel) going on a date. I promised her I'd write one but I just didn't have the time. I dedicate this to multininjawolf, one of the closest friends I have ever had and to Phoenix Chant, one of the best Fairy Tail OC Guilds ever! Hope you enjoy.**

I woke up and quickly got dressed. I had to hurry to the guild. I was going to take Jaiden out on a date tonight but we were going to do a mission first. We have been dating for almost a year now. After I put on my black jacket, I summoned my sword around my waist. I love having the Arc of Embodiment magic.

I quickly darted out of my small home in the forest and ran towards town. When I got to the guild, I saw Jaiden waiting for me. "Sorry babe. I overslept." I kissed her cheek.

"All is forgiven. Now let's go." We both ran out of town and through the forest. We kept going until we reached a mountain. We had arrived at the place. We walked into a small village nestled under the mountain. An elderly man was waiting at the village gate.

"You must be those Phoenix Chant mages I requested." The old man smiled.

"Yes, we are. Where are they?" I replied as I fixed my now wind blown gray hair. The old man pointed to the mountain.

"They are in a cave about halfway up. Good luck mages." Me and Jaiden both ran towards the mountain. Our job was to take out a small group of bandits from Silent Dagger, a thieves guild. We finally reached it after a few minutes of running.

I thought about a rope and a grappling hook and they appeared in my hand. I attacked the rope to the hook and threw it up to the ledge where the cave was. "After you Jaiden."

"Your too kind, but I love it." She started climbing and I wasn't too far behind, ready to catch her if she fell, which was a lot.

As expected, she fell and I caught her. "Thanks." She blushed a bit. I helped her back up to the rope and we continued climbing.

When we reached the ledge, a small group of bandits were waiting for us. Jaiden immediately used her Roar of the Water Dragon to knock some over the side. I drew my sword and stood ready.

Two bandits charged but I was too fast for them, slicing both of them. They fell to the ground and when I looked up, I saw that Jaiden had taken care of the rest. "Quick as always." I smiled and sheathed my sword. We climbed down the mountain and started going back to the guild.

"I'm going home to get cleaned up. See you at the restaurant at 5 ok." Jaiden kissed my cheek and ran home. I blushed and sighed. Being away from Jaiden kind of hurt me. I had never really loved anyone before. I was always alone.

I started walking home too. When I got back to my small house in the forest, I changed into a black short sleeve dress shirt and black dress pants. I slipped on my dress shoes and walked outside. I also dematerialized my sword.

I saw Jaiden, wearing a beautiful red dress and red heels, standing in front of the restaurant. She looked even more gorgeous than she normally does. "Wow. Compared to you, I'm not that good looking."

Jaiden tried to hide her blushing. "Thanks but you look fine." I took her hand and we walked inside. We sat down at a small, round table and I placed a candle on it. Our waiter came shortly after I pushed Jaiden's chair in.

"May I take your order?" He asked. We both looked at the menu.

"I'd like the Phoenix Spaghetti please." Jaiden said and she looked at me. I nodded and the waiter seemed to understand what I meant. He walked into the kitchen.

"Remember Jaiden, I am paying." She took my hand and sighed.

"But you always pay for my sweetie." She was right. I bought her clothes, jewelry, shoes, pretty much whatever she wanted. She had insisted that she pay but I had the be the gentlemen and do it.

The waiter returned with our meal. "Enjoy."

Jaiden immediately began eating. She eats a lot due to her magic draining her energy. The late was halfway gone and she looked at me. "Please eat a little. For me."

I shook my head. "Babe, I am not hungry. You need to eat."

She put her fork down and grabbed my hand. "You need to eat also." She had a look of concern in her eyes.

"It's fine ok." I tried to sound persuasive.

"No, it's not. Open up." She picked up the fork and twirled some spaghetti around it. I sighed and I opened my mouth. She obviously found it cute that I was letting her feed me. I was only doing it because it made her happy.

"Thanks babe. I love you." I got up from the table. "I'll be right back ok." I walked off and she went back to eating.

I walked to the front counter and the gave me a small box. I went back to my table, making sure she didn't see the box. "Hey Jaiden."

She ate the last little bit and then wiped her mouth. "Yes Ryu?" I pulled out the box and opened it. Within the box was a ring, a necklace, a picture of us, and a poem.

She took the poem out and started reading:

_Twinkle Twinkle_  
_You my star_  
_How on Earth  
You got that charm  
Up above  
You are so high  
Your the one  
Who makes me smile_

She got up after putting on her ring and necklace. She wrapped her arms around me. "Ryu, I love you. Always remember that." She then kissed me and tears started falling.

"I am glad we met Ryu. You have changed my life." I wiped her tears.

"No Jaiden. You changed mine. Before I joined the guild and met you, I secluded myself from everyone. I didn't know what love or happiness was. You showed me both of those things. I'll love you forever." She hugged me even tighter and gave me another kiss.

This was the best night in my life. I will always remember it. I know Jaiden will also.


End file.
